The present invention relates to a fermented composition, a method for its manufacture, and applications thereof.
The fermented composition pertaining to the present invention can be used as a growth promoter for various plants and animals, and more specifically, can be used for plants such as rice, fruit trees, farm produce, flowering plants, and trees, animals such as cattle, horses, pigs, and chickens, and seafood such as fish and shellfish.
Various types of fermented composition for health foods have been known in the past.
However, people have been expecting more out of fermented compositions, and there is a need for more effective fermented compositions.
Those containing nutrients and the like for a variety of organisms have been known in the past as growth promoters and the like for animals, such as plants, animals, and seafood, but they cannot be used safely.
There is thus a need for a growth promoter which can it be used safely.
Such problems are resolved by the following means in the present invention:
First, a fermented composition consisting of the following components and amino acid compositions, and obtained by the fermentation and aging of one or more fruits selected from apples, persimmons, bananas, pineapples, akebia, silvervine, figs, wild strawberries, strawberries, wild vines, grapes, Myrica, peaches, Ume (Japanese apricots), blueberries, and raspberries, one or more citrus fruits selected from navel oranges, Hassaku oranges, mandarin oranges, Sour oranges, oranges, Iyokan oranges, kumquats, Yuzu (citrons), Kabosu oranges, shaddocks, Ponkan oranges, lemons, and limes, one or more edible roots selected from Burdock, carrots, garlic, lotus root, and lily bulbs, one or more grains selected from brown rice, glutinous rice, rice, millet, corn, wheat, barley, Foxtail millet, and Sawa millet, one or more beans and sesames selected from soybeans, black soybeans, black sesame, white sesame, Azuki beans, and walnuts, one or more types of seaweed selected from Konbu, Wakame, Hijiki, and Aonori (laver), Kawanori (laver), one or more saccharides selected from black sugar, fructose, and glucose, and one or more items selected from honey, starch, cucumbers, Perilla, and celery.
Per 100 g primary component:
water: 5.0 g to 50.0 g
protein: 0.5 g to 10.0 g
lipids: 0.05 g to 10.00 g
carbohydrates (non-fibrous carbohydrates): 30.0 g to 75.0 g
carbohydrates (fiber): 0.1 g to 5.0 g
ash: 0.15 g to 5.0 g
xcex2-carotene: 10 xcexcg to 150 xcexcg
Retinol potency: 10 IU to 100 IU
Vitamin B1: 0.01 mg to 0.50 mg
Vitamin B2: 0.01 mg to 0.50 mg
Vitamin B6: 0.01 mg to 0.50 mg
Vitamin E: 10.0 mg or less
niacin: 0.1 mg to 6.0 mg
calcium: 50 mg to 900 mg
phosphorus: 200 mg or less
iron: 1.0 mg to 5.0 mg
sodium: 20 mg to 300 mg
potassium: 300 mg to 1000 mg
magnesium: 40 mg to 200 mg
NaCl deduced from Na content: 0.05 g to 1.00 g
copper: 7.0 ppm or less
Of 100 g amino acid composition:
isoleucine: 30 mg to 200 mg
leucine: 50 mg to 400 mg
lysine: 20 mg to 200 mg
methionine: 10 mg to 150 mg
cystine: 10 mg to 100 mg
phenylalanine: 30 mg to 250 mg
tyrosine: 20 mg to 200 mg
threonine: 40 mg to 200 mg
tryptophan: 1 mg to 100 mg
valine: 30 mg to 300 mg
histidine: 10 mg to 200 mg
arginine: 40 mg to 400 mg
alanine: 50 mg to 300 mg
aspartic acid: 100 mg to 600 mg
glutamic acid: 100 mg to 1200 mg
glycine: 30 mg to 300 mg
proline: 40 mg to 400 mg
serine: 30 mg to 300 mg
Second, a fermented composition manufacturing method for manufacturing a fermented composition consisting of the following components and amino acid compositions by fermenting and aging one or more fruits selected from apples, persimmons, bananas, pineapples, akebi, silvervine, figs, wild strawberries, strawberries, wild vines, grapes, Myrica, peaches, Japanese apricots, blueberries, and raspberries, one or more citrus fruits selected from navel oranges, Hassaku oranges, mandarin oranges, Sour oranges, oranges, Iyokan oranges, kumquats, citrons, Kabosu oranges, shaddocks, Ponkan oranges, lemons, and limes, one or more edible roots selected from Burdock root, carrots, garlic, lotus root, and lily bulbs, one or more grains selected from brown rice, glutinous rice, rice, millet, corn, wheat, barley, Foxtail millet, and Sawa millet, one or more beans and sesames selected from soybeans, black soybeans, black sesame, white sesame, azuki beans, and walnuts, one or more types of seaweed selected from Konbu, Wakame, Hijiki, and laver, one or more saccharides selected from black sugar, fructose, and glucose, and one or more items selected from honey, starch, cucumbers, Perilla, and celery.
Per 100 g primary component:
water: 5.0 g to 50.0 g
protein: 0.5 g to 10.0 g
lipids: 0.05 g to 10.00 g
carbohydrates (non-fibrous carbohydrates): 30.0 g to 75.0 g
carbohydrates (fiber): 0.1 g to 5.0 g
ash: 0.5 g to 5.0 g
xcex2-carotene: 10 xcexcg to 150 xcexcg
Retinol potency: 10 IU to 100 IU
Vitamin B1: 0.01 mg to 0.50 mg
Vitamin B2: 0.01 mg to 0.50 mg
Vitamin B6: 0.01 mg to 0.50 mg
Vitamin E: 10.0 mg or less
niacin: 0.1 mg to 6.0 mg
calcium: 50 mg to 900 mg
phosphorus: 200 mg or less
iron: 1.0 mg to 5.0 mg
sodium: 20 mg to 300 mg
potassium: 300 mg to 1000 mg
magnesium: 40 mg to 200 mg
NaCl deduced from Na content: 0.05 g to 1.00 g
copper: 7.0 ppm or less
Of 100 g amino acid composition:
isoleucine: 30 mg to 200 mg
leucine: 50 mg to 400 mg
lysine: 20 mg to 200 mg
methionine: 10 mg to 150 mg
cystine: 10 mg to 100 mg
phenylalanine: 30 mg to 250 mg
tyrosine: 20 mg to 200 mg
threonine: 40 mg to 200 mg
tryptophan: 1 mg to 100 mg
valine: 30 mg to 300 mg
histidine: 10 mg to 200 mg
arginine: 40 mg to 400 mg
alanine: 50 mg to 300 mg
aspartic acid: 100 mg to 600 mg
glutamic acid: 100 mg to 1200 mg
glycine: 30 mg to 300 mg
proline: 40 mg to 400 mg
serine: 30 mg to 300 mg
The present invention contains the aforementioned fermented composition as an active component.
Specific examples include food product quality improvers, growth promoters, feed, fertilizer, and foods and drinks.
The present invention also relates to a method for manufacturing foods and drinks, such as noodles, using the aforementioned fermented composition as an additive.
Foods and drinks suitable for manufacture here include common foods that are directly eaten, as well as seasonings that are indirectly eaten, such as soy sauce or miso sauce, in short, any food directly or indirectly eaten by humans, including baby food and the like.
The scope of the present invention should not be narrowly interpreted solely in terms of the specific numerical values noted in the Claims or the means for resolving the aforementioned problems, since such values may differ depending on the subject of measurement, the measurement method, measuring errors, and the like, and any effects similar to those pertaining to the present invention should be interpreted as falling within the scope of the present invention.
The fermented composition pertaining to the present invention is manufactured in the following manner.
First, mandarin oranges, citrons, silvervine, figs, bananas, Burdock root, carrots, pineapples, grapes, akebi, wild vines, wild strawberries, Sour oranges, Hassaku oranges, apples, Myrica, navel oranges, garlic, kumquats, and the like which have been washed with water and then crudely pulverized are mixed.
After these have been mixed, black sugar is added, and the mixture is fermented while occasionally stirred at a temperature of xe2x88x924xc2x0 C. to 40xc2x0 C., preferably xe2x88x923xc2x0 C. to 30xc2x0 C., and even more preferably xe2x88x922xc2x0 C. to 20xc2x0 C., after which wheat, honey, corn, millet, lotus root, walnuts, lily bulbs, soybeans, brown rice, corn starch, rice, Japanese apricots, persimmons, Konbu, Hijiki, laver, sesame, glutinous rice, or the like are mixed in.
The fermented composition is manufactured by fermenting and aging the mixture while occasionally stirring it at a temperature of xe2x88x924xc2x0 C. to 40xc2x0 C., preferably xe2x88x923xc2x0 C. to 30xc2x0 C., and even more preferably xe2x88x922xc2x0 C. to 20xc2x0 C., and then filtering the product.
The fermented composition thus obtained can be eaten as such, and said fermented composition can also be used as an active component of a food quality improver.
Analysis of the fermented composition manufactured under the aforementioned conditions yielded the following results.
Specifically, water: 33.8 g/100 g; protein: 2.1 g/100 g; lipids: 0.1 g/100 g; carbohydrates (non-fibrous): 61.4 g/100 g; carbohydrates (fiber): 0.8 g/100 g; ash: 1.8 g/100 g; xcex2-carotene: 95 xcexcg/100 g; Retinol potency: 55 IU/100 g; Vitamin B1: 0.02 mg/100 g; Vitamin B2: 0.07 mg/100 g; Vitamin B6: 0.36 mg/100 g; Vitamin E: 1.2 mg/100 g; niacin: 1.54 mg/100 g; calcium: 120 mg/100 g; phosphorus: 43 mg/100 g; iron: 2.4 mg/100 g; sodium: 57 mg/100 g; potassium: 670 mg/100 g; magnesium: 70 mg/100 g; NaCl deduced from Na content: 0.1 g/100 g; and copper: 1.0 ppm.
Of the 100 g of the amino acid composition: isoleucine: 74 mg; leucine: 130 mg; lysine: 77 mg; methionine: 35 mg; cystine: 24 mg; phenylalanine: 85 mg; tyrosine: 55 mg; threonine: 67 mg; tryptophan: 19 mg; valine: 95 mg; histidine: 45 mg; arginine: 85 mg; alanine: 85 mg; aspartic acid: 240 mg; glutamic acid: 300 mg; glycine: 65 mg; proline: 110 mg; and serine: 82 mg.
It has been shown that consuming the fermented composition as such warms the body and produces energy after consumption.
The flavor and the like of various foods and drinks are improved when the fermented composition obtained above is added during food and drink manufacturing processes.
When the fermented composition is added during a food and drink manufacturing process, the fermented composition can be mixed at any stage during a process for manufacturing foods and drinks that are directly eaten, such as cold noodles or fried foods such as tempura or batter fried foods, or the fermented composition can be added as an active component to indirectly eaten food product materials, seasonings, sauces, and the like.
Food quality improvers featuring the use of the fermented composition thus obtained as an active component can improve the quality of food products when used to cook various kinds of foods.
Food quality can also be improved when various kinds of food materials, seasonings, and sauces which are used during the manufacture of foods and drinks contain the fermented composition pertaining to the present invention as an active component.
Objects suitable for the use of the food improver pertaining to the present invention, foods and drinks suitable for manufacture in the present invention, and food material and seasonings to which the fermented composition is added as an active component include sweets, noodles, tofu, tempura flour, dressings, meat sauces, Neopolitan sauces, vinegars, fruits, vegetables, salads, and the like, materials used when food is cooked, and seasonings which are used when food is eaten, as well as refreshment beverages, fruit beverages, beer, wine, cigarettes, and the like, of which the following are specific examples.
Meats such as Beef, Chicken and Pork. Edible fish and Crustaceans (not live) such as Ark shell, Short-necked clams, Sweetfish, Abalones, Cuttlefish/Squid/Calamary, Salmon roe, Sardines, Sea Urchins, Shrimp/Prawns/Lobsters, Oysters, Herring roe, Crabs, Flat fish, Caviar, Whales, Carp, Salmon, Crayfish, Marckerel pike, Edible frogs, Sea trout roe, Sea bass, Snapping turtle, Sea bream (red snappers), Octopuses, Cod, Pollack roe, Herrings, Hard-shell clams, Yellow tail, Tuna fish, and Mussels.
Meat products such as Kasuzuke meats (meats seasoned in sake lees), Dried meats, Sausages, Canned meats, Tsukudani of meat (preserved meats boiled in soy sauce), Bottled meats, Ham and Bacon.
Processed marine products such as kasuzuke fish/shellfish (fish/shell fish pickled in sake lees), Kamaboko (steamed fish paste), Smoked fish/shellfish, Salted fish/shellfish, Salted and dried fish/shellfish, Canned marine products, Tsukudani marine products (preserved marine products boiled in soy sauce), Bottled marine products, Fish/shellfish dried in the shade of the sun, Chikuwa (bamboo-shaped broiled fish paste), Boiled and dried fish/shellfish, Hanpen (pounded fish cakes) and Fish sausages.
Katsuobushi (dried bonito), Agar-agar, Kezuribushi (dried bonito shavings), Tororokonbu (scraped kelp), Dried laver, Dried hijiki (dark brown algae), Dried Wakame seaweed and Toasted lavar.
Processed vegetables and Processed fruit such as Canned fruit/Bottled fruit, pickled fruit, Dried fruit, Dried vegetables, Jams, Vegetable juices for cooking, Chocolate spread, peanut butter, Ground almonds, Marmalade, Mian-ma (pieces of fermented and dried bamboo shoots), Canned or bottled vegetables and Pickled vegetables.
Processed eggs such as Dried eggs and Frozen eggs.
Milk products such as Milk, Cream, Cheese, Fermented lactic drinks, Lactic acid bacteria beverage, Butter, Fermented milk, Powdered milk, Goats"" milk, Sheep""s milk and Condensed milk.
Vegetable oils/fats such as olive oil (for food), Corn oil, Sesame oil, Soy been oil, Compound oil, Rape oil (for food), Rice bran oil, Palm oil, Sunflower oil (for food), Coconut oil and Peanut oil.
Animal oils/fats such as Beef fat, Whale fat, Bone oil and Pork fat.
Processed oils/fats such as Edible hardening oil, Shortening, Powdered oil and fat, and Margarine.
Mixes for curry/stew/soup such as Instant/pre-cooked curry, Instant/pre-cooked stew, Instant/pre-cooked soup and Instant/pre-cooked Miso soup.
Namemono (fermented edible soybean paste, not for soup) such as Kinzanji-miso (fermented soybean paste with vegetables, not for soup) and Tai-miso (fermented soybean paste with red snapper meat, not for soup).
Ochazuke-nori (dried lavar for flavoring boiled rice with green tea) and Furikake (seasoning granules for boiled rice).
Aburaage or aburage (fried soybean curd), Koridofu (soybean curd frozen and then dried), Konnyaku (jelly made from devil""s tongue root), Soybean milk, Tofu (soybean curd) and Natto (fermented soybeans).
Coffee and Cocoa such as Coffee, Artificial coffee, Coffee beverages with milk, Cocoa, Chocolate-based beverages and Cocoa Beverages with milk.
Tea such as Oolong tea (Chinese tea), Black tea (English tea), Konbu-cha (salty drinks of powdered kelp), Mugi-cha (parched barley tea) and Green tea (Japanese tea).
Miso (fermented soybean paste) for soup, Worcester sauce, Ketchup, Soy sauce, Vinegar, Essence of vinegar, Soba-tsuyu (soup for soba), Salad dressing, White sauce, Mayonnaise, Sauce for barbecued meat, Lump sugar, Fructose, Rock sugar (not confectionery), Sugar, Maltose, Honey, Glucose for food, Saccharized starch powder, Thick malt syrup (not confectionery), Cooking salt mixed with sesame seeds, Cooking salt, Ground sesame seeds, Celery salt, Chemical seasonings, spices, and Aromatic preparations for food (other than xe2x80x9cEssential oilsxe2x80x9d).
Rice, Husked barley, Flour for food and Gluten for food such as Rice, Husked barley, Arrowroot starch, Wheat flour, Rice flour, Corn starch, Sago palm starch (sago), Sweet potato starch, Potato flour (for food), Buckwheat flour, Tapioca flour, Corn flour (maize flour), Bean flour and Barley flour.
Cereal preparations (farinaceous foods) such as Uncooked udon noodles (Japanese noodles of wheat flour), Oat flakes, Oatmeal, Boiled and dried rice, Enriched rice, Coatings for dumplings stuffed with minced pork, Corn flakes, Powdered bean jam, Artificial rice, Spaghetti, Uncooked somen noodles (very thin wheat noodle), Instant or precooked udon noodles, Instant or precooked soba noodles, Instant or precooked Chinese noodles, Uncooked soba noodles (Japanese noodles of buckwheat flour), Uncooked Chinese noodles, Harusame (translucent noodles made from starch), Bread crumbs, Mifen (Chinese rice noodles), Fu (fluffy wheat gluten cakes), Canned boiled rice, Macaroni and Mochi (pounded rice cake).
Sandwiches, Sushi, Pizzas, Boxed lunches, Meat pies and Ravioli.
Japanese confectionery such as Ama-guri (chestnuts roasted with syrup), Amanatto (sugared red beans), Ame (starch-base candy), Arare (pellet-shaped rice crackers), Ankoro-mochi (rice dumplings with sweet bean jam), Iri-guri (roasted chestnuts), Iri-mame (roasted beans), Okoshi (sweet cake of millet and/or popped rice), Karinto (fried dough cookies), Gyuhi (thinly rolled soft pounded rice cake, like Turkish delight), Kingyoku (sugared agar-agar gelatin), Rock sugar, Sugar-preserved food, Shiruko (sweet soup of red bean flour with pounded rice cake), Instant shiruko, Zenzai (sweet red bean soup with pounded rice cake), Powdered zenzai, Senbei (Japanese crackers made of rice or the like), Dango (sweet dumplings), Nerikiri (sweetened paste cake), Mizuame (millet syrup), Mitsumame (mixture of cold agar-agar gelatin cubes, mandarin orange slices and syrup), Mushi-gashi (steamed cake), Mochi-gashi (bean jam cake), Monaka (wafers filled with bean jam), Wafer-shells for monaka, Yudeadzuki (boiled and sweetended red beans=adzuki beans), Yokan (sweet red bean jelly), Rakugan (dried sweet cake of rice flour pressed into various shapes), Syouga-yu, Kinkan-yu and Ame-yu.
Western-style confectionery such as Ice candy, Ice cream, Wafers, Castella cake, Ship biscuits (pilot bread), Caramels, Candy (sweets), Cookies, Crackers, Ice-cream cones, Sherbets (sorbets), Cream puffs, Sponge cake, Toffee, Chewing gum, Chocolate, Doughnuts, Lozenges/pastilles, Nougat, Pies, Biscuits, Ball cake, Pancake, Popcorn, Marshmallows, Baked apples, Rusks and Waffles.
Bread and Buns such as Bean jam buns, Cream buns, Jam buns, Bread and Buns.
Instant cakes/Dessert mixes such as Instant jelly mixes, Instant doughnut mixes, Instant pudding mixes, Instant pancake mixes and Instant mizu-yokan mix (soft sweet jelly mixes of red bean or adzuki).
Instant ice cream mixes, Instant sherbet mixes, Almond paste, Yeast powder, Koji (fermented cereals, typically rice, treated with enzyme-producing mucor called Aspergillus oryzae), Yeast, Baking powder, Binding agents for ice cream, Meat tenderizers for household purposes, preparations for stiffening whipped cream and Sake cake (edible soft cake of rice wine).
Fruit such as Almonds, Strawberries, Oranges, Persimmons, Cashew nuts, Chestnuts, Walnuts, Cola nuts, Coconuts, Watermelons, Pears, Bananas, Loquats (medlar fruit), Grapes, Hazelnuts, Pine cones, Mandarin oranges, Melons, Peaches, Apples and Lemons.
Vegetables and Tea leaves such as Green soybeans, Pumpkins (marrows/squashes), Cabbages, Cucumbers, Burdock roots, Sweet potatoes, Kidney beans, Sanshoh (Japanese aromatic peppers), Shiitake mushrooms, Beefsteak plant leaves (perilla leaves), Potatoes, Ginger, Flowering ferns, White radishes, Bamboo shoots, Japanese lettuce, Red peppers, Tomatoes, Eggplants, Carrots, Leeks, Chinese cabbage, Parsley, Fuki (Japanese butterbur=coltsfoot), Spinach, Pine mushrooms, Bean sprouts, Wasabi (Japanese Horseradish) and Warabi (Japanese mountain bracken=Japanese brake fern).
Guarana drinks, Mineral water, Coffee syrups, Cola drinks, Soda pops, Sherbets (beverages), Syrups for beverages, Ginger ale, Essences for soft drinks, Aerated water/soda water, Carbonated lemonades, Plain lemonades, Lemon squashes, Orange juice, Grape juices, Tomato juices (beverages), Pineapple juices, Apple juices, Vegetable juices and Whey beverages.
Awamori (distilled spirits of millet), synthetic sake (Artificial rice wine), Shochu (Japanese white liquor), Shirozake (cloudy, sweet sake), Sake (Japanese rice wine), Naoshi (clear, sweet sake), Mirin (sweet sake used for seasoning), Whiskey (whisky), Vodka, Gin, Bitters, Brandy, Rum, Liqueurs, Strawberry wine, Perry (pear cider), Wine, Cider and Chinese liquors.
Spiced or flavored liquors such as Umeshu (white liquor containing Japanese plum extracts), Kokotsu-shu (Chinese tonic liquor which contains toasted tiger bone extracts), Ninjin-kinatetsu wine (sweet wine containing ginseng and ferric quinine citrate), Meads (Hydromel), Homei-shu (rice wine containing herb extracts), Matsuba-zake (liquor flavored with pine needle extracts) and Mamushi-zake (Tonic liquor containing viper extracts).
The growth promoter pertaining to the fermented composition of the present invention is effective as a promoter of growth for various organisms, including plants which are the object of agriculture and horticulture, domestic animals which are raised, and seafood raised by pisciculture.
The growth promoter pertaining to the fermented composition of the present invention can be used to grow rice plant, green tea, black tea, coffee, Japanese pears, melons, strawberries, plums, peaches, watermelons, sweet cherries, figs, mandarin oranges, apples, grapes,, Hasukappu, carnations, Casa Blanca and other lilies, roses, Western orchids, sunflowers, herbs, cucumbers, onions, cabbage, cauliflowers, asparagus, tomatoes, Japanese radishes, carrots, green peppers, Moroheiya (mulu-khiya), taro, potatoes, sweet potatoes, spring onions, spinach, bean sprouts, lotus root, Chinese cabbage, pumpkin squash, kidney beans, fresh green soybeans, broad beans, soybeans and other pulse crops, it can be used in the afforestation and cultivation of nusery stock, graftings, and cuttings of cedars, pines, and the like, it can be used to grow cardamom and other spices, Karubamu, grass, laver, or to raise chickens, pigs, cattle, horses, sheep and other such animals, it can be used to raise yellowtail, young yellowtail, eels, shellfish and other seafoods, and it can be used to control the growth of green lawns in golf courses.
Rice bran, fish meal, and the like obtained from plants and seafood grown with the growth promoter pertaining to the fermented composition of the present invention are extremely effective as fertilizer.
The growth promoter pertaining to the fermented composition of the present invention can also revive the soil, that is, improve the dirt, when used with organic fertilizer for upland farming and the like.
When used in the cultivation of rice plant, the growth promoter pertaining to the fermented composition of the present invention should be sprayed on the leaves three times in the form of a solution diluted 5000-fold at the time of use at the nursery stage and used in the form of a solution diluted 10,000-fold in the irrigating water 3 days prior to transplantation, and it should be sprayed on the leaves 4 times in the form of a solution diluted 5000-fold in paddies.
When the growth promoter pertaining to the fermented composition of the present invention is used for tomatoes, it should be used in a concentration of 5000-fold to 20,000-fold, and preferably about 7000-fold.
When the growth promoter pertaining to the fermented composition of the present invention is used on plants, care should be taken to avoid insufficient water during the period of growth, particularly for vegetables, fruit trees, and green houses.
Care should be taken to avoid insufficient nitrogen during the period of growth, ample amounts of organic fertilizer should be ensured, and the growth promoter pertaining to the fermented composition of the present invention should be used in the concentration suited to the object for which it is used.
When the growth promoter pertaining to the fermented composition of the present invention is diluted, clean water should be used by allowing ground water to pool for a day.
The growth promoter pertaining to the fermented composition of the present invention is used effectively for high-stress crops, and is particularly effective for rice plant.
A basic method for spraying the growth promoter pertaining to the fermented composition of the present invention is to spray the leaves because the reverse sides of the plant leaves generally have an abundance of stomas, through which the diluted solution of the growth promoter is absorbed.
The use of the growth promoter pertaining to the fermented composition of the present invention for rice plant is described in detail below according to period. When the seeds are soaked, they are soaked in a solution diluted 1000-fold at the time of use after the seeds have been disinfected.
This will promote germination and allow the buds to germinate uniformly.
Then, during the seedling stage, the growth promoter pertaining to the present invention is used in the form of a solution diluted 5000-fold at the time of use for irrigation or leaf spraying with a watering can, based on 1 liter per square meter.
This allows well-rooted seedlings with an abundance of roots and thick stems to be grown.
Although rice is usually transplanted during the young seedling stage, when the growth promoter pertaining to the fermented composition of the present invention is used, the roots are grown sufficiently even in nursery seedlings within 10 days following rice transplanting, and the rice plant can therefore be transplanted even during the nursery seedling stage.
When rice is thus transplanted during the nursery seedling stage, the seedling are transplanted to paddies as soon as they come up.
At the tillering stage, the growth promoter pertaining to the present invention is used in the form of a solution diluted 5000-fold at the time of use for spraying in 7 to 10 day intervals, based on 150 liters per 10 ares.
This allows the rice roots to spread well, the growth rate to be improved, the yield to be increased, and disease and insect injury to be avoided.
At the young panicle formation stage, the growth promoter pertaining to the present invention is used in the form of a solution diluted 5000-fold at the time of use for spraying at 7 to 10 day intervals, based on 150 liters per 10 ares.
This allows degeneration to be avoided, the number of rice panicles to be increased, the rice yield to be increased, as well as color, flavor, and fragrance to be enhanced.
At the ripening stage, the growth promoter pertaining to the present invention is used in the form of a solution diluted 5000-fold at the time of use for spraying at 7 to 10 day intervals, based on 150 liters per 10 ares, and it is finally sprayed in the form of a solution diluted 3000-fold at the time of use about 10 days prior to harvesting.
This allows high quality, good-tasting rice to be obtained.
The general use of the growth promoter pertaining to the present invention for plants is described below.
The thicker the concentration of the diluted solution of the growth promoter pertaining to the present invention, the more vigorous the plant growth activity, and thus the higher the absorbing power of the fertilizer, but since this may be considered a drawback during the growing stages, the growth promoter should be used in a concentration diluted about 10,000-fold at this time, and at a concentration of around 5000-fold in the latter half of the growth period.
When the growth promoter is used with other materials (except for agrochemicals), it should be used in diluted concentrations to enhance the action of said other materials.
In general, the growth promoter can be used in each of the seed soaking, seedling, and growth stages, but it is more effectively used during transplantation, when there are environmental changes such as inadequate sunlight, inadequate temperature, and the like, or during stages of crop transition such as around transplantation, around flowering, around fruition, and after recovery from injury.
When the growth promoter pertaining to the present invention is used, high temperature should be avoided during leaf spraying or irrigation.
No spreaders are needed when crops are enclosed in extremely small groups during spraying.
In the case of fruit trees and the like, it is useful to spray the growth promoter pertaining to the present invention following harvest to allow the tree vitality to recover in preparation for the next year""s harvest.
It is possible to recover the tree vitality by spraying the growth promoter on weak trees.
The growth promoter pertaining to the present invention is preferably diluted 10,000-fold when used for various crops, and the following is recommended when used three times a month.
For green vegetables, the promoter should be sprayed about 5 to 6 times per crop, based on an amount of about 100 liters/10 ares each time.
For fruit vegetables, the promoter should be sprayed about 12 to 20 times per crop, based on an amount of about 150 liters/10 ares each time.
For fruit trees, the promoter should be sprayed about 12 to 15 times per crop, based on an amount of about 250 liters/10 ares each time.
For paddy rice, the promoter should be sprayed about 8 times per crop, based on an amount of about 150 liters/10 ares each time.
When the growth promoter pertaining to the present invention is sprayed on crops, it may also end up being sprayed on weeds and the like around the crops, but since weeds are stress-free, the growth of the weeds themselves is not promoted very much.
In this regard, the effects of the growth promoter for target crops are pronounced because of the high stress due to quality improvement, variation in time period, excess vegetation (excess fertilization), and the like.
When plants are cultivated using the growth promoter pertaining to the present invention, the plants themselves become stronger, so agrochemical spraying or pest extermination can be reduced, the environment is not polluted, and agricultural worker health is better off.
Because contact with agrochemicals must generally be avoided when herbicides and pesticides are sprayed, heavy equipment is needed, but the growth promoter pertaining to the present invention is nontoxic and does not harm humans, so there is no need for heavy equipment, and spraying can be easily managed.
When the growth promoter pertaining to the present invention is used to cultivate plum trees, sweet cherries, and the like in green houses, bees are attracted to the green house, making artificial pollination unnecessary.
When foods and drinks are manufactured using the fermented composition pertaining to the present invention, the manufactured food has better consistency and is sweeter, making it possible to provide better flavor.
When the fermented composition pertaining to the present invention is used to prepare food products featuring meat materials, the meat is more tender, is more readily separated from bone, and is easier to eat.
When the fermented composition pertaining to the present invention is used to prepare noodles, the noodles thus prepared have better consistency.
Because the growth promoter pertaining to the fermented composition of the present invention relieves stress by improving the internal balance of the organisms being treated, the health of the organisms is vastly improved, allowing the promoter to be used with confidence.
For example, when the growth promoter pertaining to the fermented composition of the present invention is used to cultivate plants, the plants themselves are raised in an extremely healthy manner, allowing the roots to spread well and the nutrient absorbing capacity to be enhanced.
As a result, there is better resistance against damage due to insufficient sunlight or climate irregularities as well as against weeds and insect pests, less withering, faster growth periods, better yields at lower costs, better quality crops, and fewer growth irregularities.
In particular, when the growth promoter pertaining to the fermented composition of the present invention is used for rice cultivation, the rice plants is firmer, thicker, and longer, is not susceptible to pests, and is resistant to cold injury or diseases such as blast, resulting in 20 to 50% higher yields, while the harvested rice is resistant to oxidation, is more durable, has fewer changes in quality over long periods of time, and has better taste.
Furthermore, when the growth promoter pertaining to the fermented composition of the present invention is used for fruits and vegetables, the taste is generally not bitter. Specifically, apples, persimmons, grapes, and peaches are less astringent, green peppers, Spring onions, and spinach are less raw-tasting and bitter, potatoes are not as pungent, and onions and green peppers are not as spicy.
When the growth promoter pertaining to the fermented composition of the present invention is used for fruits, the fruit is firmer, Brix. (the sugar content) is higher, and the taste is better. When the promoter is used for flowering trees, the flower color is more vivid. When the promoter is used to cultivate fruit trees such as apple trees, the leaves are firmer and thus more easily defoliation.
In particular, when the growth promoter pertaining to the fermented composition of the present invention is used to cultivate peaches, the vitality of the peach tree is strengthened, and the bark takes on a reddish luster.
When the growth promoter pertaining to the fermented composition of the present invention is used when planting saplings, grafting, planting cuttings, and transplanting, they take root more efficiently.
When the growth promoter pertaining to the fermented composition of the present invention is used to raise cattle, pigs, and the like, the health of the animals can be protected by correcting enterobacterial disorders, thereby making cattle, pigs, and the like more resistant to disease.
It is thus no longer necessary to use large amounts of antibiotics as in the past, making it possible to provide healthier and safer meat.
The use of the fermented composition pertaining to the present invention improves coloring of fish and is effective for farming and raising carp and the like.